Nunca descartes nada cuando te cases
by Picatrix
Summary: Kagura y Sougo se preparaban para el día más importante de sus vidas ¿Podrán lograr la decisión que tomaron? [OkiKagu week: boda]


**[OkiKagu week día 2: Boda]**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Minna san! Lamento mucho la demora y las publicaciones muy muy esporádicas. Estaré participando con algunos fics de la hermosa otp durante la semana, aunque me atrase serán subidos durante el mes. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero cualquier comentario que deseen hacerme para seguir mejorando.**

* * *

Por fin el gran día había llegado y aquellas personas se sentían entre ansiosas y nerviosas y probablemente con un mar de emociones en sus interiores o al menos así debía ser. Sin embargo entre el bullicio de la gente que los rodeaba a cada uno más el exterior, difícil era saber lo que esas dos personas estaban sintiendo antes de dar aquel paso importante en sus vidas. En cada habitación se armaba un gran escándalo y alegría inundada de elogios a la persona que preparaban, cada grupo de gente preparaba a su futura persona a casarse de manera impecable y perfecta. Algunos lloraban, otros trataban de calmarse e igual habían algunos más que reían pero siempre tenían los ojos puestos en la persona anfitriona de cada habitación.

De poco a poco fueron vaciando las habitaciones donde cada novio se preparaba para ocupar sus asientos, dejando completamente solos a cada uno con la finalidad de esperar la hora exacta para que cada uno salga y la respectiva ceremonia se diera tal y como se organizó.

Pasos y pasos a su alrededor daba una mujer de cabellos bermellón, mientras afortunadamente se comía poco a poco un pastel de su fresa que su querido padre adoptivo había preparado para sí mismo de los nervios y que cuando estaba a punto de probarlo, una kunai voladora llegó a su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, para que posteriormente la mujer de cabello rubio, dueña de esa arma se lo llevó a rastras inconsciente y encima de él, una mujer de cabellos morados como aquel vestido extra corto con el que decidió asistir, abrazaba efusivamente el cuerpo de Gintoki.

Los taconeos y taconeos de aquella sala seguían hasta que casi tropieza con su propio vestido, ella emitió un quejido de sorpresa y murmuros inteligibles salieron de su boca por su tropiezo mientras se acomodaba rápidamente la falda de su vestido. Unos golpes de la pared de madera del salón contiguo interrumpieron sus quejas.

-¿China? – sonaba más pregunta que afirmación del otro lado

La aludida reaccionó con sorpresa al apodo y sobre todo a la voz tan familiar y ese tono monótono que tanto conocía.

-¿Chihuahua-aru? –le respondió con otra pregunta.

-No soy chihuahua –respondió la voz –soy Sou-kun –dijo esto alineando su corbata frente al espejo que tenía. El hombre casi se arrepiente de decirle eso último porque en ese momento había una sospecha que estaba temiendo –Ja, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿Acaso están trabajando o haciendo un desastre como siempre por aquí?

-Eso quisiera –suspiró decepcionada Kagura tomando asiento en un banquito pegado justo en la pared que lo separaba de su rival –Pero voy a casarme.

Sougo abrió los ojos un poco y trago saliva. Y ahí estaba su temor más grande. La mujer de su vida, vestida etéreamente de blanco, seguramente luciendo encantadora para ese gran momento, tomada por otro hombre, si tan solo él…él no pudo continuar con aquellos pensamientos que le invadían puesto que enseguida notó un tono triste en las palabras de su compañera.

-¿No es lo que siempre quisiste? ¿Qué alguien te tomará como su novia y llegar al altar?

-Es que yo… -Kagura no sabía que decir. Cuando era más pequeña soñaba en hacer realidad aquel gran momento que su compañero de la habitación contigua había mencionado, pero lo cierto es que no estaba segura ahora.

Ella estaba insegura, esas tres palabras que había pronunciado, Okita sintió que algo andaba mal –Kagura, ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo? –Mierda, lo dijo en voz alta, carraspeo un poco mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello, solo una leve separación que se hacía un poco más notoria su frente a su habitual cabeza de coco lo hacía lucir distinto. El espejo le devolvía la imagen de un hombre nervioso –Perdón, yo no quise decir…

-Está bien-aru –le interrumpió Kagura aferrando una de sus manos al banco. –No es algo que tenga que preocuparse un sádico como tú.

-Oye, si te hace sentir mejor…yo tampoco estoy seguro de hacer esto. Kondo-san solo se la pasaba diciendo algo del camino de un hombre, y consiente demasiado a ese malnacido para no obligarlo hacer esto.

-¿Con quién te casas-aru?

-Con una reina que resulta ser toda una tonta. ¿Y tú?

-Con un príncipe del planeta de los estúpidos.

-Espero que no sea el idiota de los animales.

-¿Baka oji-aru? Ja, ni muerta –se bufó mientras le deslizaba un pedazo de pastel debajo de la puerta –Ese tipo quería robarse a Sadaharu. Por lo menos el idiota de mi prometido está conforme con Sadaharu y hasta se llevan bien-aru.

-¿Ya te robaste el banquete de tu fiesta? –rió divertido mientras probaba el pastel.

-No-aru, es que Gin-chan lo hizo de los nervios y lo olvidó.

-Vaya es buen repostero. ¿Te cuento algo gracioso? –No esperó respuesta –Kondo san estaba lloriqueando hace rato porque seguía esas enseñanzas pero la jefa gorila no le daba el sí y Hijikata san lloriqueaba que hubiera prohibido su estúpida comida de perro en la fiesta.

Sougo oía la risa acampanante y suave de su compañera, por alguna razón escucharla feliz hacía que le diera celos la persona que deseaba hacerla suya. ¿Qué tal sí…?

-Oye China, ¿Qué pensarías si…? –trataba de formular la pregunta en su cabeza pero era algo arriesgado y loco lo que estaba pensando. No obstante, conocía bastante bien a su querida rival y era una mujer que le gustaba el peligro, tanto como a él pero con un sueño idiota y cursi de casarse ya no estaba seguro si podría seguirlo…

-¿Qué-aru? –le instó a continuar.

-Es una idiotez China, pero –hizo una pausa- ¿Qué tal si nos fugamos?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno –Sougo buscaba las palabras para no sentirse un imbécil y demostrarle seguridad- Tu no quieres casarte y yo tampoco. Si no deseas este compromiso, simplemente podemos ser libres de esto ¿Sabes?

-¿Al menos podemos robarnos el banquete antes? No quiero dejarle comida gratis a nadie.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír de su ocurrencia –Se supone que debemos irnos antes de que se den cuenta y tú solo piensas en comida. China creo que tú y ese príncipe si están destinados a ser unos estúpidos después de todo.

-No tanto como tú y esa reina, te apuesto a que no te sientes a su altura –A Kagura le hubiera encantado que él viera que le sacaba la lengua.

-¿Ah sí? No seas tonta, en ese caso, tú…

Tres golpes a la puerta, seguido de ser abierta interrumpieron al novio.

-Oye Sougo, te dije que vieras la hora, ya tienes que salir.

-Tchh, Hijikata san, estaba en una conversación importante, por cierto apaga eso o muérete. –le señaló el cigarro.

El aludido exhaló una bocanada de humo hastiado y salió de allí.

-Lo siento China, seguiremos jugando otro día.

Kagura escuchó los pasos de su vecino del muro y con ello la puerta cerrarse. Cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió.

-Bien, creo que ya no podre fugarme con el sádico. –Limpió sus manos y alisó su vestido, si no iba a escaparse al menos debía lucirse ante todos, especialmente quería dejar boquiabierto a aquel príncipe idiota de novio.

Al salir Gintoki la estaba esperando para escoltarla. Después de varias amenazas, desacuerdos y resacas, Gin chan la escoltaría a la primera mitad del altar y el resto lo haría Umibozu.

Mientras tanto en la ceremonia de matrimonio de Sougo, él tamborileaba un poco los dedos en su pantalón causándole una leve ansiedad y nervios de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Quién diría que el capitán del primer escuadrón se pondría nervioso por algo? Algunos de los presentes como Yamazaki o Harada soltaron unas risitas al verlo. Pero él les lanzó una mirada venenosa y sádica haciendo que ahora ellos sean los que estuvieran nerviosos. Okita sonrió de satisfacción podría echarles a su comida laxantes justo como lo haría con la de Hijikata.

Ese pequeño y dulce momento sádico para Sougo cambio al asombro de ver a la novia caminando por el pasillo escoltada de un resignado suegro. Debía admitirlo, su prometida se veía bellísima ¿Por qué mierdas estaba pensando en fugarse?

El primer paso al avanzar desde la salida al altar, Kagura lo hacía con parsimonia mirando los rostros de sus amigos que le sonreían y algunos lloraban, a pesar de su idea anterior que tuvo con el sádico ¿Quién rayos pensaría huir si era tal y como lo soñó? Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, asegurándole con ello su futura felicidad que le aguardaba. Tomó la mano que aquel príncipe le había ofrecido. Él no dudo en sonreírle de una manera tan cálida y le quitó el velo dejando entrever su hermoso bermellón ornamentado de adornos y flores chinas.

Su prometido besó su mano.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para fugarnos, ¿no crees Kagura? –le preguntó el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos a su futura esposa.

-Podemos hacer esto, Sougo. –le sonrió de oreja a oreja la autoproclamada reina de Kabuki-cho.

Y así Kagura y Sougo emprendieron la mejor y peor aventura juntos: unir sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 **Bueno este es mi primer fic para la OkiKagu week, solo estaré participando en algunos temas más y levantaré mi hiatus temporalmente por la otp principalmente. Espero que les haya gustado este fic, y como dato curioso, Sougo lleva el mismo peinado que Ryo en la premiere de Gintama 2. Esta idea la tenía desde hace un tiempo y gracias a los temas del evento por fin fue escrita y salió a la luz y de nuevo lamento la demora bellos lectores.**


End file.
